My Immortal
by RyoushintekiAikou
Summary: You are my immortal angel, Deidara. - late Valentines Story, SasoDei, Warnings inside R


**My Immortal**

_**Written by RyoushintekiAikou (Ryou) AKA Hikaru**_

**Author's Notes: **This is a short story about Sasori and Deidara. I hope you like it. Rated for light yaoi and romance. I do not own Naruto nor do I take any copyright. Thanks.

- - -

Lightning split the sky, illuminating two drenched figures as they trudged down the muddy road. Both wore black cloaks with red clouds on them, spattered with mud. One of the figures had blonde hair plastered to their face, bangs obscuring one eye from view. The other figure was tall and had ebony hair. This figure's eyes could not be seen because there was an orange mask covering the entire face of the figure.

"Can we stop now, un?" whined the first.

"No, Deidara, we're almost back and Tobi said that Tobi would get us back by this evening," sang out the second. Deidara rolled his lone blue eye and pulled his cloak tighter around him. His ex-partner, Sasori, would have stopped for him to end his incessant whining.

"It's freezing, yea," he complained. Tobi chose to ignore him as they were just arriving back at the Akatsuki organization hideout. He formed a complicated hand-sign and the ring on his finger glowed momentarily before a door opened in the yawning cavern. The pair headed down winding hallways as they made their way to their Leader's room. Once there, Tobi paused and glanced at Deidara.

"Tobi can handle this if you want…" The blonde rolled his lone eye.

"Right, and let you screw it up, un," he replied sarcastically. Tobi merely shrugged and knocked on the door for Deidara. He inhaled deeply and tried not to shiver from the cold gust of wind that came out of Pein-sama's room. "Let's get this over with, yea."

- - -

_Thud!_

The same noise Deidara heard every night as he lay awake quietly in the darkness of the room that used to be for two. The sound was unnerving and only appeared at night. He pulled the covers tighter around himself and turned to stare at the wall, avoiding eye contact with the half of the room that used to belong to Sasori. He sucked in a shuddering breath. Ever since Sasori…died…he'd felt like his heart had been torn out and shredded.

_Thud!_

There it was again. Deidara shivered slightly under the covers, despite the fact he was already warm. A soft voice that seemed so familiar whispered in his ear:

"I know where you are, Deidara…I see you…" The blonde's lone eye widened as he ducked his head under the covers and curled his legs to his chest. A soft chuckle resonated through the darkness, the same laugh that once belonged to Deidara's ex-partner.

"Sasori-danna…you're dead…un…" whispered the blonde more to himself than the disembodied voice.

"I know you'd like to think that…" The voice faded off into nothingness as Deidara closed his eyes slowly.

It was around three in the morning when Deidara awoke to the presence of another in his room. Reaching under his pillow he grasped the handle of the kunai there tightly.

"Who's there, yea?" he demanded in a shaken tone. He was sitting up in bed with the kunai held in front of him defensively. Out of nowhere a hand snaked out and grasped Deidara's wrist tightly. There was no warmth radiating from the hand, no blood running through the veins that should be there; only the scrape of wood.

"Deidara…" a voice breathed approximately two and a half feet in front of him. Swallowing hard the blonde repeatedly told himself this was a dream. Sasori wasn't alive. He was dead. Deidara himself had held the lifeless body of Akasuna no Sasori, pressing him against his chest as the blood seeped through his cloak and tears fell from his eyes.

"You're dead, un… I saw you…un…" The defense was weak.

"Who ever said I was truly dead, Deidara? I know you think of me. I know what runs through your head…" Sasori's voice replied emotionlessly. The hand on his wrist tightened by a fraction and Deidara started to try to pull away.

"This is a dream, un. I'm going to wake up, yea, and you're going to be dead."

"Do you want me dead that badly, Deidara? I know you don't." The blonde swallowed hard and tugged again at the restraint. At the moment, a million thoughts and questions were running through his head. The dominant question was: 'Is this a dream?'.

"Sasori-danna, un, don't leave me again…"

"Good night, Deidara…" The voice faded as darkness overcame the exhausted blonde.

In the morning, as light filtered through the small window, illuminating thousands of dust particles, Deidara awoke with a long yawn. Rubbing his lone eye sleepily he turned over in his bed, only to see a certain maroon-haired teenager sitting on the bed across the room from Deidara. His mahogany eyes bored into Deidara's lone eye with an intensity that could put the flames of Hell to shame.

"This is a dream, un…" whispered Deidara as he fumbled to get out of bed. He fell face-first as soon as he got himself untangled. Struggling to stand up he saw Sasori still sitting there with a smirk on his face.

"You're my immortal angel, Deidara." Deidara recognized these to be the same words that Sasori had used a week before his death. The two partners had been more than just artists, they'd been lovers. No matter how much they fought or snapped at each other in public, there was a side of Sasori only Deidara ever saw; a kinder, more vulnerable side.

"…my immortal…un…" whispered the blonde in a broken voice.

"I missed you."

"I love you, yea." Sasori's eyes softened as he stood and sat down next to the blonde with his arm around his shoulders. He pulled the blonde close against his wooden chest.

"When I died…I bound my spirit to a small puppet. I had another puppet in base somewhere and so Itachi, unknowingly, brought me to base with one of his missions. Since then I've been trying to find my body…" He paused and added in a softer tone, "Trying to find my way back to you." Deidara snuggled closer against Sasori's chest.

"Don't leave me, yea, not ever again. I'll kill myself, un. You're my everlasting puppet, yea." Sasori smiled faintly.

"Don't kill yourself… And you, Deidara, are my immortal angel."

"I love you, un."

"As I love you, Deidara."

**FIN**

**A/N: Shoot me, crappy ending and slightly sappy. O.o Yes, just shoot me. I don't care right now. I might later. -thinks- Do I have life insurance…? Who knows… Anyways, hope you liked. For one of my best buds ever, Daishou (Ayatsuri.Chi). Luff ya too much.**

**Peace—**

**RyoushintekiAikou**


End file.
